


Lead the Way

by katsuxxs



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuxxs/pseuds/katsuxxs
Summary: Asta has saved the entirety of the Clover Kingdom, only to be condemned by those he has protected. Who will save him?
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Lead the Way

The battle with the Eye of the Midnight Sun had been won, yet that was one of many on the path to becoming the Wizard King.

Yuno knew that. 

Despite having fought for days and continually surpassed his limits alongside his rival, the Magic Knights were still desperately needed to clean up the aftermath of all the battles. The atmosphere was much calmer as he worked in cadence with his squad members, silently ridding the capital of rubble and broken buildings. He assumed this was what most of the people in the kingdom were assisting with as well. The official figures of the kingdom were, no doubt, attempting to deal with political matters of their country. 

He silently continued his work, his wind magic transporting the most troublesome damages. A natural wind breeze blew through Yuno’s work area, a discarded newspaper floating through, just barely catching his eye.

Had he sustained an injury during his fight? He imagined he could see Asta’s face on the crumbled papers. 

Pausing, turning to see if any other squad members had noticed, he bent slightly forward, newspaper now in his grasp. 

His tightening, white-knuckled grasp. 

And then it was not. The newspaper returned with a flutter to the debris on the floor.

-  
The silence in the Magic Parliament was to support Judge Damnotia as he solemnly told Asta, told the jury, told to all who strained their ears, “There is no one in the Clover Kingdom who can save you.”

Asta, across the building from the famous judge known for his cruel verdicts, had shaky eyes as he could do nothing other than hold Marie to him with one arm. His wing ceased to flap, and all he could do in his black form, in any form, was stare. 

Was he--?

Screaming cut into his mind space, and he quickly reacted, turning to see the building smashed, as all the others outside were. One sole, slender figure was to be held responsible as he floated in the building’s new entrance. A figure honing wind magic that anyone could feel anger rising up from.

“Asta!” Yuno screamed, just as he had in battle every time Asta had gone under. Damnotia narrowed his eyes, filling the silence following with the question, “Who are you?”

Yuno angrily flew himself down to Asta’s level, standing in front of him and Marie, facing the judge. Despite boisterously having the building fly apart and standing in defiance, eyes sparking with anger on level with Damnotia’s, he could hear the murmurs erase the silence.

“The Golden Dawn? Is this a mistake?”

“Whatever, but he sure is drop-dead gorgeous.”

“Hey, isn’t that the peasant—”

The burning flames of anger in Yuno breathed heavily, towering and burning the inside of his body. He and Asta had dealt with these judgements and bold insults all their lives, there was nothing they, especially Asta, had not heard. Anger began to liquify itself, pooling in his center. These—these were the people he and Asta had risked their lives for, side by side, to protect, to save. These people Asta was always flinging himself into battle for, to prove his worth that should be apparent by now. These same people were blaming one of the kingdom’s biggest tragedies on him, sentencing him to death, to be done away with forever, simply because he had not been born in silky robes and in the arms of patient nannies, as they had.

These were the people they were saving?

He hated that he was able to defend Asta right now—grateful, yes, but also sadly angry. They had been born the same—Yuno had just managed to be loved and blessed by powerful mana, and he supposed his decent looks helped. But they had been raised in the same church by the same family and love, with the same dream, with nearly the same determination. So why did everyone always have to treat him so much better than Asta? He didn’t deserve it. If it had not been for Asta, he wouldn’t even be able to stand up on this platform, to have royals and nobles even deign to listen and look at or even acknowledge him. 

He knew none of this would change anything for Asta. Not if everyone in the kingdom held a rope to his neck, because as long as there was one person who was in need of help, he would rustle his Black Bulls robe in the effort to unsheathe his sword from his grimoire. 

This is why it was so easy for him to wear his Golden Dawn robe and uniform, in front of Asta and Marie, and glare into the eyes of all who would look at him, finally settling his eyes on Damnotia.

“What is wrong with you people?” Yuno screamed into the box seats of the jury. Silence bounced back towards him. “Asta has risked his life again, and again, for all of you people, almost dying every time, surpassing his limits every time, to save every single one of us, and every single person from an unknown race. You all sit here as the Magic Knights continue to defend you outside, coming up with new strategies, or cleaning up your broken houses, and have the audacity to judge this kingdom’s saving grace?” Yuno’s screams ricocheted off the remaining walls, making sure to hit everyone in the broken building. His strong, accusing screams became gruffer now.

“Like hell there will be no one that saves Asta,” he said, deadpanning the judge in his face. “As long as I’m here, someone will stand for him.” By now, various faces began to change as they saw more than one tear track on the face they had deemed handsome not two seconds ago. Those same faces transformed back into surprise, as a naturally gruff voice interrupted, “Seems our grand entrance has been stolen.”

Asta dragged his widened eyes to where his squad stood, headed by Captain Yami, all the members determinedly screaming in defense of Asta’s innocence. Gauche’s screams resounded especially, as he demanded Asta unhand his precious sister. 

Yuno turned to Asta now, ignoring the silence that had now come about from the stunned royals who had never been screamed at before, teardrops falling from his chin, a wry smile on his face. He scrubbed at his eyes, setting them again, and said, “I’m sorry.”

Asta, speechless, managed to croak, “Why…”

Yuno smiled a little more genuinely now, a smile that always seemed to be reserved for him. “I promised I would never cry again.”

A small breath escaped Asta, who had wide eyes and a tighter grip on Marie. He hadn’t known what to think of what had just occurred, and almost knew better, almost questioning if he had sustained a head injury. Luckily, Captain Fuegoleon and Nozel appeared in the main space, catching everyone’s dazed attention, delivering the Wizard King’s orders. Asta’s eyes, though it seemed to him impossible, widened marginally, at those who had come to his aid… 

His own eyes began to retreat to normal size, blurry behind the sea of tears ready to fall. He nearly wailed as he fell into Yuno’s arms, cracked sobs coming up as he pressed the top of his head to his defender’s chest. Gauche gave a tch as Marie returned to his side. 

“Yunoooo!” he continued to wail after the judge and the jury quietly dispersed, half calmed by the Wizard King’s orders, half terrified by the Magic Knights that had burst in and screamed at their upper classes. The Black Bulls and both captains silently retreated as well, letting the childhood rivals deal with what had happened. Asta couldn’t seem to do anything besides clutch the back of Yuno’s robe and continue to wail. 

“Asta,” Yuno said softly into his ear. Finally, Asta took disgustingly huge gulps of air and looked Yuno in his now dried eyes. Yuno nearly laughed out loud. Asta looked disgusting—snot and tears smeared all over his face, and more than likely over Yuno’s uniform garb. Yet he looked purer and more beautiful than anyone else he had ever seen in his life, from the moment he’d laid eyes on Asta, his childhood friend, rival, family, love.

“How could you do that?!” Asta suddenly screamed, hitting Yuno with his hand. Yuno stared at the short boy who was now glaring at him, who had let go of him to deliver the blow to his head. 

“What?” he simply said, as Asta began to scream (well, that was simply his preferred manner of speaking), “Why would you do that?! Do you know what might happen to you now?! What if you get in trouble for this--?!”

Yuno glared angrily back at him. “If Captain Vangeance can commit such a crime, I think I can defend my friend.”

Asta quieted down for a second, then exhaled a huge sigh and fell on his rear on the floor. “Ah! That was so nerve-racking, and I nearly passed out twice,” he exhaled, eyes turning into slits. Yuno smiled a small smile, sitting neatly next to Asta, who turned to him now. He grinned back at Yuno’s small smile.

“Thanks, Yuno.” 

Yuno’s smile grew just marginally, “You’re welcome, Asta.” 

They sat smiling in silence on the floor where Asta had just nearly been convicted to death, practically like lovesick idiots, not that either of them could tell. Eventually Asta jumped up, oversized grin still overtaking most of his face, and held out a hand to Yuno.

“Come on.   
Let’s go home.”

Yuno looked at the hand, eyes flickering over to his huge smile. He knew they couldn’t really go back home, no matter how much they wanted. He knew this was just the beginning of another problem imposed on them by their oppressors. He knew this would lead to even harder battles in the attempt to find devils in this world. And still…

He took Asta’s hand, sighing. “You’ve taken most of my energy today, so I think that is a smart decision. Who knew you were capable of those?”

Asta immediately flared up, “Eh?! I’ve made plenty of smart decisions! And if you’re so drained, then I’ll race you to Headquarters!” His grin flashed a fang.

“Idiot, you’re holding my hand,” Yuno said simply. Asta furrowed his brows. “No, you’re holding mine! And you’re just saying that because you know I’ll beat you, and become the Wizard King!” He said this last sentence quite smugly. 

“No, I am,” Yuno deadpanned, walking forward, dragging Asta behind as neither dropped either’s hand. “I am!” Asta argued back loudly, following Yuno as he led them through the rubble of the broken building’s wall, arguing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, the first Asta/Yuno I've ever written, means a lot to me. I was really overwhelmed by emotions before I wrote this and I tried to channel them as best as I could to create a piece that would touch the sense's in one's mind and heart. Feedback please lmao!


End file.
